


Class 78's Sexy Soup

by Filthmonger



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, But also an erection, Crossdressing, Despair, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Orgy, Paizuri, Rough Sex, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: What happens when you mix the Ultimate Despair, Teruteru's famous soup, and a whole lot of gratuitous smut? Nothing good, I'll bet.A drugged-up orgy from the perspective of the cutest programmer. Contains bisexuality, in case that's not your thing.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Fujisaki Chihiro, Enoshima Junko/Fujisaki Chihiro, Fujisaki Chihiro/Ikusaba Mukuro, Fujisaki Chihiro/Kuwata Leon, Fukawa Touko/Fujisaki Chihiro/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	Class 78's Sexy Soup

Soft sunlight shone through the broad windows, blanketing the classroom with early-summer warmth. Amongst the less-than-neatly arranged desks and chairs sat clumps of the most unique students in the world. Standard fare for Hope’s Peak academy. For once, the grounds were quiet and chaos-free; a miracle, given the hands-off approach the teachers and staff took.

The air hummed with conversation as Class 78 relaxed. Chihiro Fujisaki, Ultimate Programmer, kicked his feet and settled back in his chair. Sat between Mondo Owada and Kiyotaka Ishimaru, he usually ended up bearing the brunt of their arguments and enthusiasm. Thankfully neither of the two strong personalities clashed today. A smile played on his delicate features, eyes wandering to the window as he let his busy mind wander.

The door burst open, almost shattering from the force.

“Heya, losers!” shouted Junko Enoshima, “Who wants a surprise lunch?”

She swanned into the classroom, rose gold ponytails bobbing with every step. Her sister, the considerably quieter and more understated Mukuro, flowed behind, pushing a small metal cart. No one in the class could have pegged the two of them as twins: short-cropped black hair and a slender body, vs the outrageous hair, clothes and curves of the Ultimate Fashionista? It still boggled the mind. Then again, everyone in the whole of Hope’s Peak slotted neatly into the ‘bizarre’ category.

Most sat up and turned to the sisters. Mukuro’s cart came to a stop in front of the blackboard. With a flourish, Junko yanked off the white sheet covering it, revealing the bubbling pot of curry and stacks of bowls waiting.

“Tada! Homemade, just for you,” Junko said, standing as if she’d won a gold medal.

A dozen different spices, from cumin through to turmeric, wafted through the air. Chihiro’s sensitive nose twitched. He sat up, making sure to keep his skirt pressed down, and sniffed until it brought him to verge of sneezing. “Th-that smells…”

“It smells fucking great!” Mondo shouted, standing sharply. He slammed his hands onto the desk and grinned beneath his pompadour.

Kiyotaka stood just as sharply, his white uniform staying neat and perfect. “Language like that is not welcome in a school environment!”

“Ah, shut up, it was a compliment.”

“I didn’t know you cooked, Junko,” Makoto said.

“Oh, I don’t. But I almost chipped a nail just watching Mukuro prepare all of this.” Junko waved a dismissive hand.

Makoto scratched at the back of his mousey brown hair. “I… see. Well, thanks, Mukuro!”

Mukuro’s freckled cheeks flushed bright pink. She looked down at her feet and mumbled. Every guy in the room backed just a little bit further away from Sayaka Maizono, despite the pleasant smile on her face.

“Well, what’re you all waiting for? Come on, dig in!” Junko said, somehow acquiring a frilly maid’s apron in the blink of an eye.

“Do you really expect us to eat that peasant’s slop?” Byakuya Togami said, barely deigning them with a look up from his book.

“Hey! She did a nice thing for us!” Aoi piped up.

“O-of course y-you don’t mind it. It’d probably just go wh-where it all goes.” Toko mumbled.

“Huh? Where it all…? Hey!”

“Did I give you permission to speak?” Byakuya glared down at the skinny author. Toko squeaked and hid under her desk, holding her head.

Mondo groaned. “Jeez, do you ever give anyone a break?”

“Some of us have standards. Especially when it comes to food.” Byakuya kept reading as if the big biker wasn’t standing over his desk.

“I think I may have to decline as well,” said Celestia Ludenberg, taking a delicate sip of extortionately expensive tea.

“Aw… but I put so much effort into getting this ready…” Junko twirled a lock of hair around her finger, looking dejectedly down at the floor.

“Didn’t you just say-?” Makoto started.

“I even went to the trouble of getting the recipe from the Ultimate Chef himself.”

Byakuya looked over his glasses at her. “What did you say?”

“The Ultimate Chef? Teruteru Hanamura?” Celestia’s teacup clinked on its saucer.

“Yep!” Junko leapt between moods like a hyperactive actress picking roles. “I even managed to get him to spill the beans on his secret ingredient.”

Byakuya noticeably straightened. “How?”

“Oh, Byakuya… there’s more than one way to get what you want,” Junko winked. She gently squeezed her chest between her elbows, everything threatening to spill out of her shirt.

His expression hovered between disgusted, disappointed, and utterly unsurprised.

“Alright, everyone! Come and get it!” She smacked a ladle against her bowl.

Polite wandering quickly devolved into jostling as everyone surrounded the steaming pot. Chihiro squeezed his way between Aoi and Sakura, trying not to think about the height difference. The portions came out large, the golden-brown curry dripping into pristine white rice. Junko bounced between each of them, humming to herself as she poured. She seemed unusually chipper for something as simple as a meal. Mukuro stayed near the back, staring down at her own bowl with some reluctance. She’d always been kind of aloof, and Junko’s treatment of her ranged from passive-aggressive to, well… aggressive. But even that kind of look seemed-

“And an extra-large portion for Fujisaki-san!” Junko filled his bowl almost to overflowing.

“Woah, there’s no way she can eat that much!” Aoi said.

“Sure, she can! A couple portions like that, and she’s guaranteed to grow up big and strong.”

Chihiro tensed. Junko’s smile stayed the same, but somehow her whole expression shifted: from happy and carefree to knowing and taunting. He hugged the bowl against him, the warmth seeping through his girl’s uniform. Big and strong… Did she know?

“Hm.” Sakura Oogami sniffed her bowl. “The ingredients seem healthy enough. If it had more protein, perhaps I’d agree with you. However, she’d need more than a bigger bowl to bulk up with this as it is.”

“Ugh, jeez! I told you to use the beef, Mukuro!” Junko shot a glare at her sister.

Junko continued on. Chihiro breathed a sigh of relief: it was probably just his paranoia, after all. Sure, the fashionista was a bit of a selfish diva, but not cruel or mean-spirited. Even if she knew about his secret, she wouldn’t try to hold it over him as blackmail or anything. She probably wouldn’t even be able to keep it a secret. He straightened his shoulders, picked up his chopsticks, and took the first bite.

The noise he made was near-orgasmic. And, from the sounds everyone else was making, they thought the same thing. Impeccably balanced spices overwhelmed his palette. Perfectly cooked meat practically melted in his mouth. Rice fluffy enough to float like a cloud. All with an undercurrent of heat that set his whole body simmering.

“This is so good!” Aoi moaned.

“I think it might be a little spicy for me,” Yasuhiro added.

Celestia took several dainty bites. “I suppose there really is no accounting for taste.”

“It is pretty hot…” Sayaka said, poking around her bowl. She offered Makoto a bite, who gladly accepted it with a faint blush.

Mukuro’s chopsticks snapped.

Kicking his feet, Chihiro surprised himself by making it through more than half his bowl. For a few long, beautiful moments, the classroom was filled with nothing but eating and faint coos of delight. Warmth ebbed through him, tingling on his cheeks and setting his stomach aflutter. He shifted, in place, exhaling slowly. Maybe Yasuhiro wasn’t wrong about the-

A teacup shattered as it hit the floor.

Everyone turned. Celestia’s trembling hands tugged at the collar of her frilled shirt. Her breath came out in ragged pants, her white face flushed pink. Sweat dripped over her forehead despite her shivering. She squirmed on her chair, legs clamped tightly shut.

“I-I… I don’t know what’s come over me.” She tugged at her red tie as if trying to tear it from her neck. “Everything is so… warm. Like a fever. Like a, a…”

“Hey, uh… are you okay?” Yasuhiro asked, taking a cautious step toward her.

Celestia looked up at him, her red eyes wide and manic. Lunging out of her chair, she shoved him to the floor, knocking desks haphazardly aside. Her sharp black nails dug into his shoulders. Her legs clamped around him as she straddled his chest, every breath laboured and ragged. Her blazer slid from her shaking shoulders.

“Don’t you dare touch me, you filthy hack,” She hissed. A spasm wracked her body, and she cried out. Her eyes narrowed like a predator. “What’re you doing to me? Why can’t I stop myself?!”

“Guys, she’s scaring me more than usual!” Yasuhiro squeaked.

More desks screeched across the floor as Sakura collapsed. She pushed herself up with one muscular arm, sweat dripping from her brow.

“What is this feeling?” She panted. “I haven’t…”

“What the hell is going on here? The fuck is wrong with you all?” Mondo stood, reaching for a chair.

“Y-you’re one to talk!” Toko pointed accusingly, “You’re the one p-presenting like a… a-a… Oh, no…”

“Presenting?” He glanced down, his cheeks turning red at the blatant bulge in his trousers. “Jesus, this isn’t what it looks like! Sometimes it happens, okay?”

Toko wasn’t listening. She fell out of her chair, eyes firmly fixed on Mondo as her hands moved to her skirt. “Stop it! Y-you’re nothing like Master, I-I won’t… I’ll resist dammit!”

“Bro…” Kiyotaka dropped to his knees, grabbing Mondo’s coat. “I-I’m not feeling so good.”

Chihiro’s breath caught. He pushed at his skirt, trying to cover himself as hot blood rushed through him. Every breath made him twitch and shiver. The room grew warmer by the second. The others collapsed around him, their bodies slick with sweat. The more he watched, the worse it became; his eyes jumped to cleavage peeking out from shirts, or down to bulges in trousers or squirming thighs. Even Byakuya’s stoic indifference broke apart as he pushed his hair from his eyes.

“What did you put in that food?” The rich boy spat.

“Oh, that?” Junko’s grin grew. “That’s the secret ingredient.”

She held a small glass bottle above her head, swirling the last of a bright yellow liquid around the bottom.

“Tada! One fun little aphrodisiac, courtesy of the Ultimate Pharmacist. Or what’s left of her supply, since she got expelled. Ah, so tragic…”

“Aphrodisiac?” Makoto gasped.

“You drugged us,” Kyoko said, as bluntly as her shivering body would allow.

“Yep! This little baby is coursing through all of you, unleashing all those hidden desires. A few drops would’ve been enough to get you all randy, but I sure hate to do anything by half.”

Junko unscrewed the bottle and downed the contents. Her thighs clamped together, her whole body quivering. She took a few stumbling steps forward as her perfect skin flushed red. Her eyes turned manic; drunk on power and lust.

“Hah… it’s like I’m on fire. Like I’m going to burn up any second! Like a hunger eating away at my mind until the only thought left is to fuck!” Grabbing Makoto by his hair, Junko shoved his face into her chest. “Come on, Naegi-kun! I know you’ve been dreaming of this for a while. Take it! Take me! All of you get in there and go hog-fucking-wild!”

A dam burst: Toko lunged at Mondo, hands scrabbling at his trousers; Leon Kuwata yanked Sayaka from her desk and pressed his hungry lips to hers, the idol melting in his arms; Celestia’s complicated clothing fell into rough piles, her thin porcelain frame glistening with sweat. Sense vanished utterly amidst the rustle of clothes and sharp snatches of breath. Bodies slammed atop desks, writhing together as heat coursed through them. The more they indulged, the hotter the room grew.

Chihiro pushed back from the edge of the desk, unable to tear his eyes away from Aoi as she advanced. Her red jacket lay abandoned, leaving her in a skimpy white tank top. Sweat dripped down her dark, tanned skin; pooling into the valley of her ample cleavage. His hand slipped off the back, and he barely caught himself.

“A-Aoi…” He whimpered as her hands moved over his skirt. If she wasn’t careful, she’d find him out…

“Sorry, Chihiro. I-I just… I always kind of thought you were really pretty.” She blushed and pushed forward, lips pressing against his.

An electric shock paralysed Chihiro, his cock threatening to burst out of his underwear. Aoi’s chest squished against his, her arms pulling him closer as a hand ran through his soft hair. His trembling fingers cupped her breasts and squeezed. They were so warm and inviting, begging him to play with them. His skirt inched up his skinny thighs. His jacket hit the floor behind him. Chihiro moaned into the kiss, shivering against Aoi as she did the same. His bloomers disappeared down his legs, Aoi’s hand trailing over his leg and onto his-

Aoi pulled back, eyes wide. “W-wait, you’ve got a…?”

“Sorry,” He squeaked.

“No, no, it’s…” She stared down at his cock as if in a trance. Her breath caught as it twitched.

Kneeling in front of the desk, Aoi peeled her tank top away. Lean muscle moved under her brown skin. Huge, pillowy breasts spilt out of her bra as she fumbled with it behind her back. Her large, dark nipples jutted out, almost as hard as he was. Chihiro watched in wonder as she shuffled closer, pressing her chest against his hips. Her face felt as red as hers looked. She didn’t make eye-contact: just stared down at his cock as it disappeared into her cleavage.

“Um, boys like it when a girl does this, right?” She asked.

He nodded quickly, trying to hold back a gasp as her smooth skin brushed against his sensitive shaft. Warmth surrounded his cock, Aoi’s tits enveloping him completely. She squeezed her tits between her elbows, timidly looking up at him for guidance. Like he knew any better than she did. The only thing he did know was that he wanted more; his hips jerked upwards, and it was Aoi’s turn to squeak.

“Jeez, it’s so warm. And hard. I-Is it always like this, or just when… when you think about me?” Aoi gave a few experimental bobs, her embarrassed gaze flicking between Chihiro’s face and his crotch.

He gripped the sides of the desk and bit his lip. Aoi’s tits bounced and jiggled against his hips, mesmerising the both of them. The room echoed with sharp moans and wet slurps, punctuated by the slap of bodies. Chihiro tried to drown it out, but every noise made the fire in him grow. Aoi whimpered, playing with her nipples as she worked his cock with her chest. Her skin shone with sweat and his pre-cum. He thrust upward, trying to match her pace. He’d thought about her breasts before – how could he not? – but never dreamed he’d ever get to feel them like this. Never imagined they’d be so warm, so soft, so good…

“Oh, you’re twitching!” She didn’t stop, despite her shock.

“I-I think I’m almost-!” Chihiro shuddered.

Pressure bubbled up from the base of his cock, rushing up through his shaft. Before he could even try to hold back, the pleasure exploded out through short pulses along his cock. Aoi cried out as cum splattered over her neck and collarbone. She flinched as a stray strand smacked her on the cheek, hands raised defensively in the air.

Chihiro panted, watching his cum ooze down over her chest. “S-sorry…”

Trembling, Aoi didn’t seem to be listening. She stared down at his still-hard cock, her breathing growing shallower by the moment. Her hips wriggled. A shaky hand traced patterns in the cum on her chest, bringing a sticky dollop up to her lips. A moment’s hesitation, before tentatively licking it. Something lit up in her eyes and Chihiro felt his pounding heart plummet. It had to be the drug, right? No way Aoi would look at him like a predator. Like a hungry demon about to suck him dry.

A hand grabbed Aoi by the ponytail. It yanked her back, eliciting a sharp yelp until Kiyotaka’s cock shoved its way into her open mouth. He mumbled an apology as he held her in place, pounding away at her face like a sex toy. As the shock in her eyes faded, so did her resistance. Worming a hand into her shorts, Aoi moaned around his cock.

Chihiro’s relief didn’t last long, undercut by the unbearable arousal keeping his body shaking. The erotic chorus around him didn’t help. He squeaked as Junko slumped against his desk, hands curled around lilac hair as she held Kyoko to her crotch. Muffled insults leaked out of a spit-roasted Celestia. Byakuya apparently learnt to share, sandwiching Sayaka between him and Makoto. Chihiro swallowed, overwhelmed by all the sights and sounds and, god, the smell of sex that saturated everything. His delicate fingers reached down to his cock, still sensitive from his last orgasm…

“H-hey…”

Chihiro turned and whimpered as a rock-hard dick bobbed in front of him. A frantic glance upward met with Leon’s pierced, and thoroughly embarrassed, face.

“Do you mind?” He asked.

“Wha- B-but, I’m not a…” Not a girl. But then why couldn’t he tear his eyes off of Leon’s dick? Why did staring at it make his heart go faster, and his thoughts screech to a stop? It was the drug. It had to be the drug!

“Yeah. I know. But, uh, you know we all kinda thought you were, so it’s not… Argh!” Leon grabbed Chihiro’s head and shoved it against his crotch. “Sorry! But, shit, I’d fuck anything right now! Guy, girl, whatever! You know what I mean, right? You’re just as horny as I am! Come on, please?”

The scolding heat of Leon’s cock on his cheek made Chihiro squirm. Every ragged breath came laced with the stink of arousal. His hands crept up Leon’s thighs, ready to try and push himself away. Away from the strong, commanding grip. Away from the… from his hard, twitching cock. Chihiro swallowed, head racing. Gently pushing back, he hesitantly wrapped his hand around Leon’s shaft. His eyes nervously flicked between the tip and Leon’s reddened face.

He took a deep breath and started stroking.

The first groan out of Leon sent a tingle down Chihiro’s spine. Something about the way the orange-haired punk shivered with every slow pump just made him feel so good. Like he controlled just how good Leon felt. A shy smile grew as he looked up, watching the expressions change. His breath caught as Leon thrust into his hand, and he sped up. He crossed his legs and tried to push his own arousal out of his head. Tried and failed; the more he worked Leon’s shaft, the harder it became to ignore his own needs.

Leon’s hand ran through his hair, and he nuzzled into it on instinct. Pre-cum oozed over his hand, at once sticky and slippery. Chihiro chewed his lip, eyes drawn to another dull-white bead. Why did he want to…? Well, maybe just… just once. His cheeks flared up as he leant in. Closing his eyes, he kissed Leon’s cock.

And again. And again; leaving a line of soft pecks up and down the shaft. A nervous giggle bubbled out of him as Leon hissed and groaned. Kisses became licks, Chihiro’s tongue following the faint lines along the underside. The salty, bitter taste of cum filled his mouth: he didn’t hate it. Especially when it came with the sudden twitches and tightened grip that let him know how much Leon enjoyed this. He jerked himself off with his free hand, soft moans floating between wet smacks. All he had to do were the things he figured he’d enjoy himself. A swirling tongue around the tip, a soft ‘ah’ as he ran his tongue up the shaft, a light suck on the balls…

Leon grunted, pulling Chihiro’s head back. He held him just in front of his crotch, his other hand furiously jerking- oh. Oh. Chihiro’s eyes widened, and his mouth went dry. Oh god, he was about to… on his face? He looked up at Leon’s furrowed brow and desperate lip-bite. He did that to him. Made him want to do this. His heart fluttered – whether from the drug or something else, he neither knew nor cared.

Chihiro opened his mouth as wide as he could, pushing his tongue out.

The first rope of cum hit his cheek. He flinched and closed his eyes just as another splattered across his face. Hot, almost boiling, and sticky, it oozed down into every contour. A few found their mark on his tongue, the taste far stronger than the pre. It felt so dirty. His thin hips wriggled, and his cock twitched at the thought of how he must look.

Leon’s grunts and gasps died down into slow panting. Chihiro opened his eyes, making absolutely sure Leon was watching him. With just a moment’s hesitation, he swallowed. Leon’s eyes widened as Chihiro presented his empty mouth again.

“Holy shit…” Leon said, his cock already hard again.

“Y-you came so much,” Chihiro smiled, resisting the urge to scoop the sticky drops from his face and lick it from his hand. At least, until he was sure Leon had his cum-stained face seared into his memory.

That… that was the drug talking, right?

A firm hand yanked Chihiro off the desk, sending him careening to the floor. By the time his head got itself straight, his back was pressed against the wall. Two pale hands slammed either side of his head. He whimpered, staring up into the pale, freckled face of the Ultimate Solider. Mukuro’s shirt hung loosely around her shoulders, her skirt and underwear lost somewhere. Every inch of her toned body glimmered with beads of sweat. Her ordinarily neat, short black hair stuck out at odd angles, dishevelled by who-knows-what kind of treatment.

“Fuck. Me.” She demanded.

Chihiro gulped.

The stern stare faltered. Mukuro’s arms trembled, a soft whine escaping as she half-collapsed onto Chihiro. Her hot, ragged breath tickled his face. Her thighs clamped tightly together, sparkling as her pussy betrayed her arousal. The more he looked, the more the marble of her skin became a flushed pink.

Taking a chance, Chihiro reached up and groped her petite chest. She tensed; her back arching and pressing her into his hands. A brush of his thumb over her nipples set her squirming. Growing bolder, he ran a hand over her abs and down to her cunt. Even the smallest touch made her gasp and buck into his fingers.

“S-stop it!” She hissed, still grinding on his hand. “Stop t-teasing me…!”

He slipped a finger inside and watched her melt. Chihiro peered past her shoulder, catching a glimpse of her sister riding Makoto like a mechanical bull. Guess that explained why she was here and not claiming her crush. The more Mukuro moaned and bucked, the more the fire in him burned. The strong, stern woman who could kill him with her pinkie finger, reduced to a whimpering mess of sex and sweat…

He pushed her onto her back, surprising them both. For once, he felt strong; his tiny hands held her by the wrists as he ground his aching cock against her. Powerful legs wrapped around his waist and he hesitated. Mukuro’s steel-grey eyes fixed on his, timid as she swallowed.

“Fuck me,” she begged.

They cried out together, Mukuro’s legs pulling Chihiro deep inside her. He almost came on the first thrust; her cunt clenched around his sensitive member, burying him in warm wetness. His hips moved on their own, pounding away at Mukuro while she writhed beneath him. Her fingers ran through his hair. He buried his face into her collarbone. Every nip and kiss made her legs tighten around him. The smack of his hips meeting her thighs thudded in his ears, punctuated by sharp, shared gasps.

A desperate need built and built; try as he might, Chihiro’s frail body could only handle so much. His hips and thighs shook, on the verge of giving in. Pushing himself only exhausted him more. But god, the pressure bubbling up inside him demanded he fuck her harder. Faster. He wanted to cum. He needed it! Whining into the hollow of Mukuro’s neck, Chihiro pounded away as best he could. She hugged him close and whimpered through tight lips. Her nails dug into his neck and shoulders, each twitch or shudder telling him she was as close as him, but not close enough!

He searched his lust and drug-addled mind for something to do. Something to push them both over the edge. Without thinking, he bit into Mukuro’s neck. Not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to make her squeal. Enough to make her whole body tense as spasms wracked it.

Mukuro threw back her head and screamed. Her hips bucked and rolled against him, begging him to finish with her. With a small shout, Chihiro felt the pressure finally reach its peak: Her muscular thighs pulled him as deep as she could, and he came inside. Pulses ripped up his cock. His mind blanked out, filled with white heat and pure pleasure. By the time his body stopped shaking, he could barely push himself off of Mukuro to flop by her side.

Everything hung off his body like lead weights. Mukuro didn’t look much better, her petite chest rising and falling with slow, laboured breaths. She turned onto her side, thighs twitching as Chihiro’s cum dripped out of her, and tried to push herself onto all fours. It just ended with her face down again, a low moan escaping her. Chihiro stared up at the ceiling, the edges of his visions hazy as exhaustion settled over him.

Well, everything except his cock. That still lay hard against his stomach. But fuck, he didn’t think he could bring himself to even think about using it. His head swam, and everything else ached. The raucous orgy around him continued to grow to a crescendo. Aoi’s cute, breathless gasps timed to the scratch of a desk across the floor. A set of wet slurps and gulps as at least two girls got their throats filled. Junko’s manic laughter and mumbling while Kiyotaka and Mondo grunted in unison.

Chihiro closed his eyes, letting his breath slow down. He was done. He could take just… a little rest.

Someone pulled him off the floor, and he let out a soft ‘No…’, too exhausted to adequately resist. His naked chest fell onto a cold, polished desk. Chihiro peered over his shoulder, blinking through the exhaustion as Makoto’s red, sweaty face loomed over him. The poor, short boy looked as exhausted as he did, and yet he still took hold of Chihiro’s slender hips.

“What’re you doing?” Chihiro panted.

“I can’t stop myself. And, um…” Makoto gulped, his lips cracked and dry, “your butt is adorable.”

Alarm finally broke through the haze. Chihiro pushed himself up, his cheeks burning up. He opened his mouth to protest, but all that came out was a shrill squeak. Something warm and wet curled around his cock, a pair of hands sliding up his thighs to grope his pert buttocks.

“I guess Toko thinks so too…” Makoto added.

“Shut up!” Toko peeked out from under the desk. “Y-you’re lucky its… m-me doing this. And I’m allowed to have a type, dammit!”

“Wait, b-but you can’t…!” Chihiro groaned, Toko’s surprisingly long tongue wringing his objections out of him. Long, spindly fingers dug into his arse and thighs. Makoto ground his cock, still slick from his last lover, against Chihiro’s puckered hole. The new sensation made the little programmer shiver.

He gripped the side of the desk and tried to relax. He squeaked as the tip butted against him, closing his eyes as it pressed harder. Agonisingly slow, Makoto sank by fractions of an inch. Finally, something gave way, and his head pushed inside. Chihiro’s mouth hung open: every nerve down there lit up. Not quite burning, but on the borderline of painful. Makoto must’ve felt his trembling, holding his cock there in place until Chihiro settled.

A little further, and Chihiro thought he’d break. Not just from being so full, but from Toko’s tongue pulling him up to the edge of orgasm and holding him there. Her lips slid up his cock at the same speed with which Makoto plunged into him. One hand cupped his balls and squeezed as if trying to massage the cum right out of them.

Chihiro shuddered with every inch. It felt so… weird. So wrong. He’d heard about this sort of thing, from all kinds of online forums, but even now he didn’t understand why-

Makoto hit something inside him. A sharp sensation, not quite like pain, ran through his body. Another thrust and Chihiro shivered. A third and his cock twitched in Toko’s hungry mouth. A few slow, shallow movements and Chihiro had his head on the table, tongue lolling out of his mouth. Indescribable pleasure battered his mind: it was as if someone were stroking his cock from the inside, but not quite. Makoto sped up, thrusting deeper until his hips slapped against Chihiro’s arse. Toko swallowed his cock with ease, bobbing her head and teasing his underside and balls with her tongue. The combined sensations overwhelmed him, forcing out noises he’d never made before.

“Hah, fuck… you even sound like a girl, now!” Makoto groaned.

“N-no!” Chihiro panted, his point immediately refuted as he let out a soft moan. His hips jerked between the two of them, trying to find the sweetest spot. Trembling legs struggled to keep him up. Makoto’s cock kept battering him, the strange pleasure building until he couldn’t take it anymore.

It felt like his whole body came: a sudden, powerful wave of pleasure crashing over him. Chihiro squealed as stars danced around his eyes, his cock twitching in time with Makoto. Rope after rope of cum emptied into Toko’s mouth; so much that the greedy author pulled back, her glasses and hair splattered as Makoto fucked the cum out of him. And kept going, pounding away at Chihiro’s arse even as he floated down from the strongest orgasm he’d ever had.

Makoto pressed down on Chihiro’s back, a shuddering gasp escaping him. Chihiro moaned against the desk as he felt every single pulse along Makoto’s cock. Felt warmth flood inside him. When it finally pulled away, he almost whined at the emptiness.

A dazed, panting Toko slipped her fingers between her thin thighs, pleasuring herself as her long tongue licked strands of cum from between her fingers. Makoto thudded back onto the floor, his own tiny body limp with exhaustion. Chihiro didn’t think he could move even if he wanted to. He could stay on that desk for days, waiting for his legs to obey him again instead of shivering. Thick dollops of cum oozed out of him, dripping hot trails over his taint and balls.

A quick kick knocked some consciousness back into him. He fell to the floor, barely getting enough time to sort out which bit of him ached the most before a curvy shadow dropped onto his lap.

“Heya, Fujisaki-kun,” Junko purred.

Chihiro couldn’t even muster the energy to protest. The busty fashionista ground her pussy along his cock, red-tipped talons dragging down his panting chest. Her skin sparkled with sweat and cum, her pigtails hung wild and dishevelled, and her arse was covered in red handprints.

“Aw, you’re so cute when you’re helpless!” She giggled, “I guess even that extra dose wasn’t enough to keep you going all the way, huh? Shame. I really wanted to play with you a little more.”

Holding his chin between thumb and forefinger, Junko looked down at him with a smug, cat-like grin. The longer she looked, the more sadistic it became; the more lust became hunger, which became a predatory glint in brilliant blue eyes. She lifted her hips up, propped his cock, and slammed right back down in one fluid motion, her breasts and thighs jiggling with the impact.

Chihiro’s back arched, what little strength his body had spent as Junko’s cunt took him to the hilt. The near-perfect feel of her around him marred by the pain from his overused shaft. She wasted no time in bouncing on him, fingers digging into his shoulders as every beautiful curve swayed and shuddered. His body protested – it had nothing more to give! – but still, she rode him like a mad animal.

“How does it feel?” She ran her hands up her body, groping her own bountiful breasts. “It’s the best fuck you’ve had all day, right? Even after having been used by all the other guys here. Aw, don’t worry about holding back. No one else did.”

Junko smacked her own arse and rolled her hips. Chihiro whimpered, hands scrambling over the floor. She dragged a finger down from her hypnotic breasts, tracing over her taut stomach and circling her navel.

“I’ve already got a thick cum cocktail in me, with every other guy pumping a load inside. I’m sure you’ve still got one to give me. Go ahead! Fill me to the brim, you girly little slut! Maybe you’ll be the lucky guy to knock me up! I did time this fuckfest just right, after all.”

She upped her pace, leaning over Chihiro as she slammed against his body. Her thick thighs tightened around him. Her hands cupped his head, and her nails dug into his scalp. The smile turned manic as an insane look twisted her expression. Chihiro’s heart dropped in his chest, but still, his hips jerked up against her rhythm. Still fucked her as her madness grew.

“Are you going to do it, huh? Put a baby in me? Make me feel the despair of having to raise one of your little fucking kids? My career, my plans, my whole life gone in the blink of an eye! In a moment of passion!” She cackled and pulled him in for a violent kiss. Her tongue forced against his, dominating him entirely before she pulled away with a squeal. “Come on, come on, come on! Hurry it up, femboy!”

He could feel her drug wearing off. His body limp and useless as she used him like a toy, moaning and gasping atop him. Chihiro whined, the last shreds of willpower desperately holding back the pressure building at his base. Junko grabbed his hands and forced them onto her tits, making him feel the soft skin and sheer weight of them. A dream come true turned to a bizarre nightmare.

One last pathetic whimper and the pressure bubbled up. No pulses nor waves of pleasure: just a few feeble spurts as his aching body gave what it could. He slumped onto the floor, head swimming in exhaustion and confused delight as Junko’s cunt milked him dry. She squealed atop him, biting her lip hard and rubbing her clit until she shook violently.

What little breath Chihiro could manage came out as rasps, his mouth dry and his throat burning. He couldn’t move one muscle. Sweaty bodies piled up in the classroom, twitching and moaning softly as the high wore down. Even Junko collapsed onto her back, fingers plunging into her dripping cunt even as her eyes closed and her breathing slowed.

Chihiro looked up at the hazy ceiling, his eyes flickering as sleep crept upon him. His brain tried to parse a few thoughts – Junko’s rambling, reasons why she’d done what she had, how people would think of him now – but none of it made it far. None of it mattered. His sticky body just wanted to pull him down into his dreams. And, slowly, he let it.


End file.
